Textiles are often dyed as part of the process of manufacturing clothing, furnishings and other consumer items that include textiles. However, the process of treating textiles with dyestuffs is often expensive, inefficient and environmentally unsound. For example, traditional cellulose dyeing processes require the use of large amounts of water, salt, alkali, and heat and can generate excessive pollution. In addition, the inefficiency of traditional textile dyeing results in poor ability to achieve a desired color, as well as problems such as bleeding and fading. These problems can lead to the need for large amounts of water, energy, dye, and chemicals to achieve desired colors, and therefore higher costs and greater environmental impact during the dyeing processes. The inefficiency of dyeing can further lead to undesirable bleeding or fading of colors before or after purchase and use by customers, resulting in poor quality control of dyed textiles.